He Followed Her Home
by leeseelee
Summary: Billy ... what he had, what he was, what he could have had, and where he is now.  A short one shot of self realization regarding Billy and his life. READ NOW!


**I don't own anything but my own ideas.**

He followed her home. He followed her home just like he did when they were kids. He remembered the first time he followed her home. She was a homely young girl with straggly brown hair and glasses. He was an outcast, but even then he was the head of outcasts. He was popular but for all the wrong reasons. Even then he had a reputation, a reputation for doing what he wanted, when he wanted. He was the John Bender of his Breakfast Club and he reveled in it. She was a book worm. A goodie-goodie. Always doing the right thing but was barely noticed for it. She was barely noticed for anything or by anyone but he did. He had noticed her laying on the grass in her back yard one evening while he was walking home from a party and then again the next night when he was just hanging around the streets with Bodie. She would just lie in the grass under the stars and the glow of the street lamp across the way. He wanted to speak to her that night but decided not to disturb her. She looked comfortable and content. He had tried to speak to her before but she had just brushed him off thinking he was talking to someone else. The night he followed her home he was determined to speak to her. He was curious about her. She had always caught his eye but he would never admit to it. So he kept it private. It was the only way it would work. He sat outside on the side walk near her house waiting to see her go into the backyard. She had lain there so peacefully that he almost didn't want to disturb her but simply watch her.

"Hey" Billy coughed up while walking through the grass of her back yard.

Nat simply opened her right eye to look up and notice Billy looming over and looking down at her with steely blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that fell into them. His big black boots on either side of her head paired with his ripped at the knees blue jeans. "Hey yourself"

"What are you doing?" Billy questioned with a cocked brow which was barely noticeable through the hair that had fallen in his eyes.

"What does it look like?" She replied. "Do you always sit outside people's houses for fun or is that some sort of new trend that is way beyond my comprehension" she snorted, "much like every other trend" she mumbled through her teeth.

He lay in the grass with her that night, both side by side in the dark amongst the stars together talking about everything and nothing. He fell in love with her that night. He loved her then and still loved her now. It was a shock to him when he heard that she was back in town. He always figured that if she were to ever return that she would seek him out. She didn't.

He walked into her house. He walked into her house just like he did when they were kids. Only this time the house wasn't on the corner of Remington and Russel in Stokely. No. This time it was in a middle class area outside of Stokely, the good side of town. He was standing in the place where they always talked about living when they were kids. Many nights they would lie in the back yard away from everyone going over their life plans of how they were going to be better. Better than the people around them and better than their parents. She achieved that goal. He didn't. He looked around at the pricey furniture and the many books that completed each level of the bookshelf that consumed an entire wall. She always was a bookworm. Billy ran his fingers across a few books as he walked past the book shelf stopping at S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders. It was her favorite book. Billy had never read it even though it was on the grade 8 English curriculum. School wasn't much of his thing. Next to the bookshelf were her accomplishments. Three degrees hung from the wall with great prestige, he couldn't help but feel happy. He knew she could do it.

He walked through the living area admiring the comfortable atmosphere that the room portrayed. He moved past the book shelf in the living area towards the picture window and stared out. A black BMW M6 convertible sat in the driveway. She always had quite the taste in cars. He moved past the living area to the stairs and made his way up to the next level of the house towards the sound of running water. He walked to the edge of the doorway that was left open a crack. Billy stood next to the opening of the door and leaned against the wall. He was consumed by the smell of grapes. She still used the same shampoo. He leaned his head back against the wall and calmed himself by taking in deep breaths. Breathing in the scent of her the way he did when she would hug him good bye and he would engulf his face with her hair. He was lost in the sound of the running water and the smell of her shampoo when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He didn't want to answer it but he knew he had to.

"Yeah?" he answered in a low gruff voice not wanting her to hear that he was there.

"Yo dog, where are you? We gonna do this or what?" Bodie asked. Billy knew what he was referring to. They needed to take care of Joe's funeral arrangements.

Billy let out an annoyed huff, "yeah, I'll be right there" he replied closing his phone quickly as he heard the water shut off.

"Hello?" Nat said out loud into her empty house. She could have sworn she heard someone. Someone familiar.

She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and opened the bathroom door. No one was there. She made her way down the stairs, dripping on the oak floors every step she took. She knew she heard something. She was positive she heard something. She was half way down the steps when she heard the clip of her front door shutting. Her heart began to race and she almost panicked. She quickly ran to the living area and grabbed the silver cordless phone from the jack that it was sitting in on the coffee table near the picture window. She was about to dial 911 when she saw something across the street from the large picture window.

There sat a black Ford with red tribal marks strewn down the side idling across the street. The driver's side window was down a crack and there was a small stream of cigarette smoke lightly billowing into the fresh air . She knew that car. She would recognize that 1969 Mustang anywhere. He was so proud of it when he first got it. However, back then it didn't look or sound this good. It was Billy. Before she could react the car was put into drive and sped away. Almost as fast as she had left him all those years ago.

**hope you enjoyed. review please.**


End file.
